Over the Seas
by red'-'clueless
Summary: Eragon and Roran are talking until a messenger walks in pale and.....
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

"What is it," asks Eragon

The messenger seemed frightened and promptly said, "A ship has been spotted at Surda's southern border. It carries and unknown banner."

"What." Roran and Eragon said in unison.

"King Orrin left earlier, he wants you two to fly and meet him in Reavstone." The messenger finished and left

"_We better leave soon,_" Saphira stated.

"I agree," Eragon said aloud because he saw that Roran was uncomfortable when Eragon or Saphira contacted him telepathically.

They quickly gathered their supplies and set off on Saphira's back.

It took three days but they met King Orrin and Nasuada at the coast as they flagged the ship in.

As a boarding plank was lowered down into the sand a tall pale faced man walked down in a blue robe.

"I welcome you to Surda, I hope we can speak on friendly terms." King Orrin said.

"Yes I come from lands far to the South, and I wish to introduce myself. I am Saleth." The man said.

"Yes Saleth, I am King Orrin, this is Nasuada and these two are Eragon and Roran."

Saphira was hiding nearby and showed herself in a grand manor.

"Ah a wonderful companion that dragon must be." Saleth commented.

"Her name is Saphira." Eragon said

"I know most of dragons and their abilities so I will allow Eragon and Saphira check my mind to find anything they want to question, though I will keep my abilities to myself." Saleth continued.

As Eragon entered Saleth's mind he found himself overwhelmed with images from his past including the journey to Alagaesia and memories of his homeland. Then he found memories of an army of gold and red dragon fighting over a large city.

"_The Dragon Wars was the reason we had to find trade over the seas."_

Eragon withdrew himself from Saleth's mind.

"I have a question." Eragon asked

"What." Came a swift reply from Saleth.

"Are there dragons still in your land?"

"Yes."

Eragon stood there wordless, Saphira started streaming questions about how dragons have survived Galbatorix's fight against the Riders.

"The greatest mages have created a threshold about 1000 leagues out to sea. Once you get there thousands of whirlpools and storms activate and destroy anything in the area. But for some reason the spell has weakened and allowed us past." Came Saleth's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

"But how?" Came Orrin's reply

"I don't know but I think Galbatorix has gotten help from the drow but lets not discuses these matters now because we have to prepare." Saleth mentioned

"Prepare for what?" Nasuada asked

"We have 1000 men heading for the shore as we speak and the dwarves of the Mithril hall have pledged an army to meet us in the next summer. Then the elves of Silverymoon are also preparing to leave but it takes precise timing to cross the threshold." Saleth continued on but Eragon went thinking.

"_We should keep Saleth under a close eye he could turn on us at any second and what are these drow._" Saphira said.

"_I don't know but I think we can trust him to some extent remember he let us into his mind._" Came Eragon

"_We should tell Roran to be careful and not tell Saleth anything._" Was Saphira's answer and they left the conversation.

Two days later

Eragon and Roran were preparing to leave to Ellesmera and were shocked to know that Saleth would be joining them.

"we will have to walk since we have three I have to resume my training and Roran has to learn to fight stronger creatures." Eragon mentioned.

"No just watch I will meet you on the border of Du Weldenvarden, look for the white flame." Saleth replied and left.

Roran was uncomfortable we boarding Saphira but did it because he knew Katrina depended on him so he went.

In another five days to reach the border of Du Weldenvarden then they saw smoke on the edge of Du Weldenvarden but when they did they found Saleth sitting around a white fire.

"How did you get here before us?" Roared Eragon

"That is my secret and lets leave it at that." Saleth calmly said.

As they went to the edge of the Ellesmera they met Gilderien the wise. He eyed Saleth almost ready to attack then let them through.

When they reach Ellesmera Queen Islanzadi greeted them

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." Eragon said as they we greeted.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Islanzadi replied "who is this."

"He is Saleth; he came from lands from great distances." Eragon replied.

"Greetings from the Sword coast." Saleth said.

After the many introductions Eragon, Saphira, and Saleth headed to the training field because they where curious of Saleth's fighting prowess.

"I'll spar you." Saleth said.

"Fine but I'll warn you I have been gifted with the prowess of the Elves so you might lose." Eragon replied

"_Definitely_." Saphira mentioned to Eragon.

Roran set up with another elf with his hammer as Eragon and Saleth squared off.

Saleth pulled out a katana and muttered some inaudible words. Just as Eragon was casting the spell to protect his blade Saleth said,

"Don't waste your energy I have cast a spell to protect us both. Now let us begin."

Saleth reached into his sleeve and produced a dagger. He threw it at Eragon at inhuman speeds. Before Eragon could react the blade stopped right before his face and it stood there quivering.

"Grab it and put it aside." Saleth called to Eragon.

Eragon charged Saleth with a stab. Which Saleth easily sidestepped, as a counter Saleth swung his blade low and produced another dagger from the same sleeve and aimed the dagger high. Eragon jumped back to evade the blow. Saleth threw the katana into the air and tossed the dagger Eragon's way. Eragon swung his blade to deflect the dagger it stopped once again on the invisible shield. Out of frustration Eragon swung his blade at Saleth, but Saleth lowered the invisible shield on himself the sword scraped his glove and Eragon saw something familiar the Gedwey Ignasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Eragon stood mouth agape staring at Saleth's Gedwey Ignasia.

"I am sorry for not telling anyone but I have to keep it a secret until my men reach the shores of Alagaesia." Saleth said. "But now I have to return to Surda, before I go I have to tell you that our bond with dragons is a little bit different than yours also magic altogether is different, goodbye."

"_Eragon are you positive that he is a rider_." Saphira said after Saleth's departure.

"_He has the Gedwey Ignasia so I guess we have to trust his word_." Eragon replied.

"_He can turn on us at any second we have to watch him from a distance_." Saphira continued.

"_No I feel we just have to trust him on this because he could have come with an army at his back to take Ellesmera and all of Du Weldenvarden_." Eragon finished

Roran was coming back with more bruises than when Eragon first spared with the Elves.

"Any luck?" Eragon asked

"No these Elves are good, if they were there at Carvahall we wouldn't had any need to leave." Roran replied.

Eragon visibly flinched at the name of Carvahall after its destruction he wouldn't talk about it at all just hoping he could have been there for them.

"Roran I have to leave I'll ask someone lead you to your room." Eragon said as he mounted Saphira.

Eragon reached out with his mind to find Oromis and Glaedr.

"_Eragon? So you're back in Ellesmera._" Oromis asked as Eragon brushed against his mind.

"_Yes master I wish to continue my training also I have very important news for you."_

"_I heard you have mad contact with countries from across the sea._"

"_No, that's not it have you been watching my spar with Saleth._"

"_I have caught glimpses of it in Glaedr's mind while he was flying over the field._"

"_Saleth is a dragon rider._"

"_WHAT?_"

Eragon mentioned a few other details like the way Saleth said that magic from over the seas is entirely different than magic in Alagaesia

"_Interesting I think you should find Saleth and try to learn from him if possible so we have a weapon that Galbatorix doesn't._" Oromis replied.

"_I don't think so Saleth keeps mentioning something called the Drow and he keeps stiffening whenever he mentions them._" Eragon continued.

Eragon heard a buzzing noise in his head and so did Oromis.

"_HELP, I HAVE BEEN AMBUSHED._" Saleth screamed mentally

Saleth sent a mental image of his location and blanked out.

Eragon grabbed his sword that the elves gave him.

Oromis Guided Eragon with his thoughts

"_Stay back Saphira the Drow have a specialty in killing dragons so Eragon has to go on foot._" Saleth said before he blocked them out again.

Saphira set down a good distance from Saleth. Eragon jumped off and said

"_If I tell I need help I'll need you to come in, ok._"

After a little while Eragon approached the camp, the Sun was high in the sky. Eragon approached behind a tree and saw Saleth tied and gagged, there where three hooded figures

"How nice is it, we found our old slave." The first one said in a calm voice.

Eragon could tell the second one was a female

"_Slave?_" Eragon thought to himself as he readied his blade.

"How many times where you caught trying to escape and how many time did you fell our Matron Mother's whip." The female continued off the first one.

Saleth visibly stiffened on the mention of the whip.

"Then we us you in a raid and our matron felt you had skill with weapons so she gave you a sword with which you killed her with."

"WAIT, we are not alone Dovre." The Third one said to the female.

At that moment Eragon charged onto the field tried to stab the first Drow. He easily sidestepped, Eragon found himself in front of Saleth trapped between three Drow. Eragon used magic to free Saleth from his bonds, as Saleth stood up the two Drow males charged Eragon. Saleth stepped in front of Eragon and intercepted the charge with a green glow. Eragon promptly closed his eyes but when he opened them Saleth had two long swords in hand. Both had a silver tint in the blade and a crystal at the hilt. Saleth cleaved one of the males with a backhand stab. As Saleth fended off the other male warrior, the Dovre took out a long eight headed whip. Each of the heads looked like a snake's head, almost lifelike as she swung it at Eragon two of the heads met home. As the whip struck Eragon started to feel woozy, he felt cold, his vision blurring. Saleth beheaded the last male and the female made some hand symbols and vanished. He charged at Eragon and yelled some inaudible words and the all went blank.

Eragon awoke a few hours later and grumbled

"What happened?"

He tried to stand up but he couldn't move at all

"Don't even try to get up, Drow poison is quite potent. If all the whip ends struck you, you wouldn't get up for a couple days." Saleth said as he entered the small camp he set up.

"I thank you for the attempt to kill the Drow but I must leave. You will find Saphira out hunting somewhere."

Before Eragon could ask about what the Drow said about being a slave Saleth vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: the means that it skip time or to another area in the story, and I will always mention when I skip time.**

Ch4

Once Eragon returned to Ellesmera, he was greeted by Roran, Oromis and Glaedr. Eragon gave a recount of the event and that he saw nothing of what the Drow looked like. He also mentioned what he heard the Drow talking about.

"That is very interesting Eragon, do you know how Saleth created those two swords." Oromis asked.

"No, master I did not."

"Maybe if we hurry your training you could return to Surda and ask Saleth to train you."

Roran was pondering the entire story as the conversation continued, his thoughts eventually went back to Katrina. Also on how he vowed to rescue her from the Ra'zac

Nasuada paced across the room wondering how she was going to fit an army of men and elves in the small area King Orrin allowed. She was entranced in her thoughts, all the while she never noticed the door opened and then closed. Nasuada turned to leave but she stopped. Nasuada felt another presence in the room, she turned and faced her desk and saw nothing. Nasuada turned to the door once more and found herself facing a dark skinned elf. She felt fear the instant she saw those purple eyes peering into her soul.

"Greeting Nasuada." The elf said.

Nasuada couldn't find words to respond

"Who are you?" Nasuada asked eventually.

"Drizzit" the elf said

In a second a scimitar slipped out its sheath. A scream issued throughout the castle as blood splattered on the floor.

Four months later

Eragon was readying to leave Ellesmera for Oromis and Glaedr finished the training regiment.

"So we are heading to Helgrind to kill the Ra'zac?" Roran asked.

"Not yet." Eragon replied. "I have to find Saleth to get some answers."

"Wait Eragon." Oromis yelled from across the field. "Take this to Nasuada and King Orrin."

Oromis handed Eragon a small parcel.

Eragon set off in a hour. Roran still had vertigo so as soon as they landed Roran had a hard time keeping his stomach out of his mouth. They reached Surda at noon of the third day. Once they got to Aberon, Eragon heard only rumors of assassination attempts and a death. He heard nothing of Nasuada some hung their heads in shame at the mention of her. Eragon started to fear for the worst. He burst into Nasuada's office where he found the dead body of…………………..


	5. Chapter 5

**I am taking suggestions from my readers, any suggestion are welcome. Please review. Also sorry for not updating often I wasn't feeling well.**

Ch 5

A dark green creature. Eragon scanned around the room to find Nasuada at her desk with a dark skinned elf. Nasuada was admiring the scimitar that the elf gave her.

"Nasuada!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Hello Eragon." Nasuada replied.

"Greetings rider. I am Drizzit Do'urden." The elf said as he held his hand for a shake. "Now I must leave good day rider."

"What is that thing that's in the doorway?" Eragon asked.

"Drizzit said it was something called a goblin." Came the only reply from Nasuada

Eragon now calm left Nasuada's office and went to see Saleth's army. He found Saleth directing the camp construction site.

"Hey, don't bring fire near those barrels you'll take out half the camp." Saleth yelled at one of King Orrin's troops.

"What is in those barrels?" Eragon asked

"You'll see." Saleth started to say but in the distance someone yelled "Ship's incoming. They bear Galbatorix's standard."

"Take cover!" Saleth ordered as a catapult fired flaming shots onto the beach.

"Mages I want a trench line across the beach now, Eragon you can help." Saleth ordered.

Many mages across the beach started chanting and forming the trenches

"_Deloi Moi." _Eragon muttered under his breath to create his part of the trench.

The ships started to send raiding parties onto the beach.

"FIRE!" Saleth ordered.

At that instant many men and elves shot with bows and a small group of men with strange fiery projectiles which cut heavily into the enemy ranks.

"Breach!" Nasuada called as she entered the fray.

A group of Elves were clustered and surrounded by Galbatorix's men. A sudden shudder in the air knocked the elves to the ground and they where quickly overwhelmed.

"_Eragon, I need you to get on Saphira and be our eyes look for large ships to the South, they should be here soon_." Saleth said to Eragon mentally.

As Eragon rose into the air he saw the battle was going badly for the defenders. He found a green glow on one of Galbatorix's ships. He felt strangely attracted to it, then the multiple of corpses on the beach rise and attack the defenders.

"NECROMANCER!" Someone on the beach screamed.

"_We have to stop this Saphira_." Eragon said.

"_I agree Eragon_." Came Saphira's reply.

Eragon and Saphira swooped onto the ships decks crushing wood and twisting metal. They found the source of the green light, a light skinned man in a dark robe chanting many phrases that seemed to grab at his soul with unholy might. Without thinking Eragon swung his sword at the man, but the man ducked under the blow and pulled forth a short sword. Eragon jumped to the right to avoid a stab. The short sword scraped his side and he felt weak. Eragon fell to the ground, bleeding.

"_ERAGON_!!" Saphira called.

Nasuada stared at Saleth's army and was amazed at the magic that they possessed.

"Lady Nightstalker we are here to help." A voice said behind her

Nasuada look behind here and saw the Kull, Nar Garzhog.

"Don't think we abandon our allies so easily." Nar Garzhog continued.

Nar Garzhog roared and charged into the beach, leading his army of Kull forward. At that moment many of Galbatorix's men lost their will to fight and quickly fled to the ships.

Eragon swung his blade furiously against the necromancer while Saphira destroyed any siege engines on the ship. The necromancer jumped back and pulled one of the ship's crewmember's corpse back to life. Eragon pulled his sword into a defensive pose and waited for the undead fiend to strike. Before the undead creature struck Saphira crushed it beneath her talons. Using the distraction Saphira made Eragon called out "_Brisinger,_" and struck the necromancer down. Eragon leapt upon Saphira and they took off watching as the fleet retreated, and the undead creatures on the beach fell back down into the abyss of death.

In a few hours ships which looked like fortresses came at them. With Dwarves at the battlements Saleth called out "Bruner took your sweet time getting over here."

A dwarf in shining armor approached the battlements and yelled, "Bah, we had to build our ships at last notice."

Once the ships landed the dwarf named Bruner walked up to Saleth and asked "Where is that durned elf."

"Behind you." A smooth voice said.

"It figures, so when are you going to stop sneaking up on people and start telling them your there, Drizzit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for awhile I have been away from computers for awhile and had to work on summer assignments. Hope you enjoy it**

Ch 6

"Didn't I just do that?" Drizzit asked.

Bruner gave up on the conversation storming off in a series of Bahs. Drizzit left soon after Bruner in preparation for the Elves arrival. Soon enough Eragon and Roran prepared for the journey to Helgrind and the Raz'ac.

As they were about to leave Saleth said, "Roran I have discovered something that might be useful to you."

"And what is that?" Roran asked.

Saleth pulled out a large gem and tossed it onto the ground in a fiery light. As the confusion and blindness passed Eragon saw a large multicolored light attached to Saleth from a stream of light in the sky. He turned his head and saw Roran was attached with a red light.

"What does this mean?" Eragon asked.

"It means that Roran is naturally is a spellcaster." Saleth replied. "He's a sorcerer."

"You mean he can summon spirits?"

"Sorry, I guess that our definitions are different, Sorcerer to us means he is a natural caster that draws power from himself and the elements around him."

Roran was being quite and staring at his light in amazement.

"If I recall Oromis said that it was impossible to draw power from the elements." Eragon stated.

"Maybe for a rider but for a sorcerer that's a different story." Saleth said.

"After we find Katrina I want to learn." Roran said and it startled everyone because they forgot he was there.

"Very Well Roran but by the time you get back you should choose a professional name to be used."

Saphira took off up into the sky Roran seemed to forget his fear of heights and spent his time thinking. Later in the evening they landed and set off again in the morning. By noon the next day they could see Helgrind towering above the landscape.

"Eragon." Roran said

"What?" Came his reply

"There is a large bird behind us and its getting closer."

"Now why would that be something that I should know?"

"It has a katana in its claws."

Eragon looked behind him and saw Saleth standing on the end of Saphira's tail dusting off a lot of feathers.

"Wha?" Roran and Eragon stammered at the same time.

"Hey, don't you think I might part of the fun?" Saleth said. "And our magic has a certain brand of spells that is called transmutation hence the bird."

They continued traveling until they reached Dras-Leona and where outside of Helgrind. They saw the Ra'zac with their foul steeds returning from some mission assigned from Galbatorix.

"Eragon, Roran what's the plan?" Saleth asked.

"We need to find a Katrina before we confront the Ra'zac so she will mostly be out of harms way." Roran replied

"There is a problem with that we would need to scale or fly up the sheer cliff face of Helgrind and we will surly be noticed." Eragon said

"I have an idea, I will cause an initial distraction with a great beam of light." Saleth explained. "and I can hold them off until you rescue Katrina and get out of there."

"How long do you think we have?" Roran asked.

"It will depend if the Ra'zac have any reinforcements or not." Saleth replied. "but I will need Saphira near this area to help me attack the Ra'zac's steeds."

"_I will stay to help._" Saphira said.

"Eragon, Roran these are scrolls of flight they should last until you reach the top of Helgrind." Saleth said as he handed them two scrolls. "Just read them and the spell will take effect."

Eragon graciously accepted the scrolls and moved into position.

Saleth moved onto a small knoll and shouted "Mayon Dangat Fra," into the sky. While he recite the incantation power arose around him and shot a great beam of light into the sky.

Eragon and Roran saw the Ra'zac go to Saleth's position and opened the scrolls, he saw the words were not of the ancient language but he decided to trust him on this matter.

Both, Eragon and Roran said "Marath Writh." They felt themselves grow lighter and lighter without any strain on their bodies. As they floated up they watched Saleth being approached by the Ra'zac.

"So who is this fool to call us from our tower." The first Ra'zac hissed.

"Oh, just someone who is curious." Saleth replied.

The Ra'zac turned to each other and whispered to each other.

"You will come with us." They said in unison, and they pulled out a crystal wand.

"We insist." The first one said again.

Saleth cursed in his head and decided to strike first, he pulled out a tanto and slashed low. The Ra'zac jumped back which gave Saleth enough time to pull out his katana.

Eragon and Roran reached the top of Helgrind and found a trapdoor down a couple levels, when they found the cells all they found was fresh blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while school has been giving me a lot of work so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Roran dropped to his knees and put his face into his hands, tears started to run down his face. Eragon looked blankly into the pool of blood, he didn't know what to say, the woman who Roran was engaged to was gone. Roran stood up and took his hammer from his belt loop and swung it into one of the jail bars. The bar shattered easily and he dropped his weapon and sat down.

Saleth charged at the Ra'zac with a double handed blow over his head. They easily evaded the blow and held the crystal wand towards Saleth and spoke the command word. Lighting erupted from the tip of the wand and struck Saleth in the upper right arm. While the strike didn't cause much physical damage it flung Saleth back in a spinning motion. While Saleth tried to recover Saphira swooped from overhead and hit one of the Ra'zac causing a deep gash across it's face. The Ra'zacs' mounts dropped onto Saphira's back and started to claw into her scales.

Saleth had recovered by this time and held out his hand shouting, "Trebeth Normoren!"

Saphira felt her very form shudder and started to see feathers sprouting from under her scales, she shrunk in size and her autonomy changed, Saleth has transformed her into a hawk.

"_What did you do?_" Saphira shouted mentally into Saleth's head.

"_I gave you and advantage, by changing you into a hawk I gave our enemies a smaller target to hit and you still retain your stamina and abilities with means you can still blow fire._" Saleth replied.

Saleth lost time for changing Saphira and the unscarred Ra'zac came up with the crystal wand.

"It's time for you to vanquish." The Ra'zac hissed.

Roran stood up and screamed to the heavens "I WILL AVENGE YOU KATRINA!"

And charged to the top of the tower. Eragon followed knowing that he would need help getting down. Once they reached the top they saw a long streak of lighting coming from the fight striking the side of the tower.

"_Saphira where are you?_" Eragon asked when he could not see Saphira in the sky.

"_I am here._" Saphira replied as she shot a brief stream of flame at the Ra'zac.

Eragon received a strong headache in an instant and saw that Roran received the same feeling. Everything started going black and the last thing he saw was an octopus head with milky white eyes.


End file.
